


I will raise you like a phoenix

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Cheeky Harry, F/M, Gabriel adopt harry, M/M, No Love Triangle, Threesome, and maybe mpreg, half angle harry, harry and Gabriel have an understanding, nephilim harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel adopts Harry and raises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will raise you like a phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> I got to say I don't have a clue

He didn’t know if he didn’t because he was lonely, or because he wanted to have that chance to hold something call and tell them it’s okay mummy or daddy is here maybe just maybe Gabriel felt like he should save this child from a life of misery…and clearly this kid is not human… he told himself as he watches the cabin in the woods.

It’s been while since he felt anyone as powerful as himself the pull itself was too strong to leave whoever it behind encase someone or something else take this power away. But the strange thing was the power was right in the middle of his comfort zone. A small town where he punishes the shit heads and arse holes. He watched as large man waddled his way out of a cabin he could barely fit though the door and his face was hold your breath purple colour…that can’t be healthy… he thought. Then a thin horse face woman with a long neck walked out with a large baby whale in front of her that was stuffing chocolate “I’m still hungry!” The baby whale whined   
“It’s alright my Ickle Diddykins we will stop that that diner and you can have anything you like.” The Horse faced woman sickly cooed over him …Really Diddykins… then he saw the source of the power that dragged him to this holiday site.

A thin child maybe too thin he was wearing large unfitting clothes that hung off his shoulders, his eyes were the brightest green he has ever seen and a mope of jet black hair framing his small around face…he can’t be more that 5 or 6?…he thought as he felt his lips flicker into a smile. But that smile suddenly dropped when the large fat man rounded on the child “Boy!” The fat man snarled making a few other of the other holiday makers turn to look at them  
“Yes Uncle Vernon.” The child’s voice was soft and it remembered him of home before the war. When Children made angels were the purest of beings that only his father could have made…those were the days… he sighed to himself  
“You will stay here! We don’t need you messing up our day. We are locking the cabin up don’t do anything freaky or it’s the belt.” The purple face man snarled as he grabbed the small child’s wrist and squeezed tightly   
“Yes Uncle Vernon.” He whispered weakly, wincing at the pain growing his wrist before the man let go but by then the damage to his wrist was done.   
“There just to make sure you can’t do anything freaky.” The large man smirked and walked towards a car. The child that seem to be known as Ickle Diddykins pushed the dark haired boy to the floor before running after his mum and dad   
“I WANT PANCAKES AND BACON AND CHIPS WITH CHEESE AND EGG!” He cried out as the waist went one as they drove off.

Gabriel should have walked away this was a human thing but the green eyed boy was filled with power waiting to be free… I can’t leave him here… he thought as he walked out from his hiding spot and strolled over to the cabin’s porch where the little boy was still laying on his side nursing his broken arm. He looked so small and thin when Gabriel got up and close to him “Hi?” He whispered softly as he stood on the steps, the boy bolted up right and looked at the man with teary eyes “I’m not going to hurt you, I saw what your uncle hurt you.” He said as he sat across from him  
“I’m not meant to talk to strangers.” He whispered to him …Older the boy is older than he looks… Gabriel thought as he stood on the porch  
“Well I am Gabriel and I don’t like seeing children get hurt.” He told him as he sat down on the wooden floor and took a closer look at the boy, he saw a black eyes a busted lip and many other bruises. He didn’t liked what he was seeing …poor child… He shifted closer to him with a kind smile on his face  
“I’m…I’m…Harry.” He whispered back to him “Can you make the pain stop it really hurts.” He whimpered as he held out his arm. Golden honey browns looked down at the broken arm seeing the skin had become swollen becomes blue and then black   
“Of course.” He smiled as he leaned over and gently took the arm into his hands and smiled as Harry winced at first and then gasped as he watched his arm turn to normal size and colour.  
“You know magic?” Harry asked looking shocked   
“Well sort of, why do you know magic?” Gabriel asked as he made two chocolate bars appear in front of him and Harry and then handed on to the boy “Eat up Kiddo.” 

Harry frowned at the chocolate bar he had never hand been giving something that wasn’t a hand me down from his cousin “Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia say magic isn’t real and that I’m freak whenever something weird happens.” Gabriel frowns as he watched the boy shiver as he ate the chocolate bar   
“I magic isn’t evil Harry, your Aunt and Uncle are scared and people who aren’t like us, they can’t understand and what they don’t understand makes them scared and they become angry and end up hurting people.” He was confused by what he just said   
“Are you like me?” Harry whispered as he felt the man placed his jacket around the boy’s shoulders and Harry leaned into his side  
“Well… that is difficult to say Harry…” 

Then an idea came into his mind and he smiled down at the boy who looked up at him with wonder... It wouldn’t take that much power to change the boy into a half angel but if he already is then there isn’t that must to lose... “How would you like me to teach you?” Harry frowned and looked down at his healed hand  
“My Uncle and Aunt won’t like that.” He mumbled   
“But kiddo you will come to live with me. No more hiding and no more pain and all the candy bars you can ever want.” Gabriel watched Harry’s eyes lit up in hope as the child got to his knees   
“W…Will that mean you will adopt me?” There was no way Gabriel would break that hope. He scooped Harry up into his arms and kissed his forehead, leaving a faint glowing mark on the forehead as the lightning bolt scare faded and something new took over Harry’s small boy and the child shiver and curled up against him whimpering  
“Of course kiddo you’re going be my little angel.” He grinned as he stood up. He wanted to leave those nasty mortals something to remember him by. He clicked his fingers and watched as passer by screams before he disappears with Harry.

12 years later…  
Training Harry wasn’t so hard, it turned out that Harry was a half angel one in a handful that was born into a world where his secret had to be held close to his heart. From the first day he met Harry he marked him as his child. That simple kiss to his forehead was to help awaken that boy’s powers and it did just that. Now Gabriel had his perfect son that he loved dearly the boy will never age any older than he already has and he will always be Gabriel’s right hand man.

Currently they are sat in a bar following two hunters Harry knows that his father had been tormenting them for a while and shacking up the youngest brother but yet the tallest. The teen smiled as he watched them sat at the bar ordering their drinks both looked like they have seen the bad side of a werewolf. “So what do you think?” Came the voice cross of him. Harry turned to face the amber eyes angel   
“I can see why you like the big one.” The dark haired boy grinned as he sipped his beer  
“I knew you would like them.” He said as he lean forward “Listen Harry I need you to keep any eye on them, I can’t not with sweet baby brother Castile around all the time.” He said, Harry wasn’t sure on this idea, he liked messing with hunters it’s one of his favourite pass times but this time he doesn’t think it’s a good idea at all   
“Why? May I ask?” Harry looked back at the smiling face that didn’t quite met his father’s eyes “Daddy?” He whispered, he knew it would cheer up the angel as he looked at him as he tilted his head   
“You spent most of your life with my little one I can’t help but think I’ve been selfish with you.” Harry scoffed and took his hand   
“Gab you have been a wonderful father, best friend and love…” he grinned impishly “I owe you so much but let’s not forget that I am no virgin haven’t been for a while now I have had my fair share of hunters, angels and granddad forgive me the odd demon. We look out for each other because it’s just us that will look out for us.” Harry smiled at him.

Gabriel chuckled at him and brought his hand up to his lips kissed the back of his hand before looking over at the brother currently the short one of the two had his tongue down a busty blonds throat …lovely… he thought as he looked back at them “I need you to look after Sam for me, his brother still hasn’t gotten over what with that demon girl Ruby and letting your dear uncle out of hell.” Harry rolled his eyes   
“Well I haven’t forgiving you for faking your death, that really upset me.” Harry growled “So why does he need someone?” He asked leaning back   
“Because he does.”   
“You think this a good idea?” The dark haired teen asked as he watched the two brothers at the bar, the honey brown eyed man looked at the is son and smiled   
“Of course it’s a good idea Kiddo they need a little more help and they don’t trust me.” He grinned as he sipped his drink, the green eyed teen sighed and leaned back watching the smaller brother flirt with a blonde woman while the taller brother drinks his beer not looking anywhere at his brother and the blonde.  
“Your sleeping with big foot can’t you just help them?” He asked   
“Harry just because I am sleeping with big tall and dark doesn’t mean the other one trusts me.” Gabriel smiled, Harry sighed and looked up at him   
“Okay daddy okay I give up.”   
“That’s my baby boy.” Then he was gone.

Harry sighed and down his beer in before he stood up and walked over to the bar and stood next to the dark haired hunter and leaned on the bar letting his shirt rise up his back showing his hips. “Hey big boy need another drink.” He called out, the bartender looked over at Harry and walked over to him  
“Alright cutie.” The hairy biker looking man said as he handed Harry another beer. He caught Sam looking sideways at him checking him up and down and then he put his beer down   
“Hey will pay for his beer.” Sam said to the bartender, the teen turned his head and grinned impishly at him  
“Alright.” The biker looking man took the money from the hunter and went off to serve other customers. 

Sam turned back to the pretty boy his eyes were alive and bright and held the promises of mischief “Hi.” Sam said to him with a large smile as he turned his body fully to the teen   
“Well hello big and tall what tarot cards did you came from.” Harry giggled at him and Sam blushed as he leaned closer to the strange teen with the bight magical eyes   
“Hey Sammy I’m heading back to the motel with… Ummm T…Tiffany.” Sam turned his head to look at his brother and saw him smirking as he had his arm around the woman’s waist as he nibbled at her ears “Don’t come knocking.” He grinned  
“Umm yeah okay Dean have fin.” He said as he watched his brother walk away before turn back to Harry. The teen cocked his head to the side and grinned at him  
“So it’s Sammy?” He asked as he sipped his beer  
“Sam is fine.” The teen grinned at Sam as he shifted closer to him and warped his hand around his shirt   
“I’m Just Harry and I have a motel room all to myself.” He purred into the hunter’s ear. “It could be just you and me and the soft sheet on our skin.” Harry whispered as he leaned up closer  
“How can I say no to those beautiful eyes?” Sam whispered to him as he leaned in to kiss him  
“Then don’t be mine for tonight.”


End file.
